forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
1491 DR
* After the cults of Elemental Evil slip dozens of devastation orbs into Mulmaster, the city's harbor is destroyed when one is successfully detonated in the sewers, despite running battles between cultists and agents of the Five factions that resulted in the rest being prevented from doing significant damage. * The returned Eilistraee, is seen dancing with, and speaking to, mortals up and down the Sword Coast. In particular, she appears under the walls of Waterdeep, leading many of her followers there. * Many deities no longer grant resurrection spells, except to rare exceptions. * Mystra imposes heavy restrictions on the use of mind-reading and mind-reaming magic, especially when used on other spellcasters. * The latest incarnation of the Cult of Elemental Evil rises as a union of four cults when the prophets, the moon elf Aerisi Kalinoth, leader of the Cult of the Howling Hatred; the tiefling Vanifer, leader of the Cult of the Eternal Flame; the medusa Marlos Urnrayle, leader of the Cult of the Black Earth; and the human Gar Shatterkeel, leader of the Cult of the Crushing Wave, take possession of the elemental weapons, the spear Windvane, the dagger Tinderstrike, the warpick Ironfang, and the trident Drown, form the Fane of the Eye located beneath the ruins of the ancient dwarven fortress-city of Tyar-Besil in the Sumber Hills of the Dessarin Valley in order to summon the Princes of Elemental Evil. * After months of operating in secret, the Cult of Crushing Earth attacks a delegation from the city of Mirabar bound for Waterdeep, attracting the attention of the Lords' Alliance, as well as the Harpers, the Order of the Gauntlet, the Emerald Enclave, and even the Zhentarim, all who send agents into the Dessarin Valley. * The ancient dwarven fortress-city of Tyar-Besil, stronghold of the dwarven kingdom of Besilmer is rediscovered by adventurers battling the Cult of Elemental Evil. Once the cult is beaten, dwarves slowly begin to reclaim the city. * The Blackstaff of Waterdeep, Vajra Safahr seeks the meaning of the current year's name. * Followers of Eilistraee travel to Waterdeep after the Dark Dancer is seen dancing under the walls of the city. They seek the support of the Harper representative Remallia Haventree to create a forest-glade to Eilistraee in the Field Ward, destroyed by dragons in 1485 DR. Remallia accepts their request and the new temple is allowed. * Jarlaxle acquires the submarine Scarlet Marpenoth in Lantan. * The dwarven Rockseeker brothers face difficulties after discovering the lost mines of Phandelver's Pact, and they call upon adventurers to help. * Due to the actions of adventurers in Red Larch, the Believers, a secret cabal that runs the town, is publicly exposed, resulting in their losing control of the town and Red Larch electing a mayor. * Oreioth, a human necromancer from a noble family in Baldur's Gate is discovered practicing his dark art in Lance Rock, having taken the title "Lord of Lance Rock". * Aerisi Kalinoth, Marlos Urnrayle, Vanifer, and Gar Shatterkeel are killed by adventurers, destroying the Cult of Elemental Evil as their followers scatter and go into hiding. * Oreioth is killed by adventurers. * The dwarven adventurers of Falkir's Fist die within Muiral's Gauntlet, just before they reached a portal to escape Undermountain. ;Novels * Death Masks Appendix Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}